The present application relates to a video frame transmitting system and a video frame transmitting method, and particularly relates to a video frame transmitting system and a video frame transmitting method that can skip transmitting at least one video frame without a video frame buffer.
A related video displaying system usually comprises an application processor and a display driver. The application processor (ex. a processing unit) receives input video frames and transmits the input video frames to the display driver. The display driver receives input video frames from the application processor and writes the input video frame to each line of the display. The display driver can control the displaying operation of the display as well.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating related art video frame transmitting methods. As shown in FIG. 1, the application processor transmits every video frame to the display driver (i.e. all video frames F_1-F_n are treated as active input video frames). However, the display driver may only transmit part of the input video frames to the display (ex. only video frames F_1, F_4, and F_7). Therefore, the application processor wastes much power to transmit video frames which will be skipped later.
Also, if such video frame transmitting method is applied to a touch control apparatus with a touch control panel (ex. a smart phone), the user may perceive a delay issue for the display. For more detail, if the user touches the touch control panel at a time point t1, and content of the video frame F_6 is correspondingly different from content of the video frame F_5 at a time point t2. However, the video frame F_6 is still skipped by the display driver and not displayed on the display. Therefore, the applicant may feel the displaying operation is delayed. Such delay issue becomes worse if the video frame rate is low.
Furthermore, if the video frame transmitting method follows a MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) standard, a video frame buffer must be included in the video displaying system to skip the video frame. For more detail, the input video frames from the application processor are registered in the video frame buffer, and the video frames are fetched from the video frame buffer and transmitted to the display when the video frames are active input video frames. Such structure increases the size and cost of the video frame transmitting system.